Faenboiy Fealsody
by Bornrider2
Summary: Bohemian Rhapsody Parody of BBC and many other parodies. Each chapter is a song parody.
1. Faenboiy Fealsody

Faenboiy Fealsody

Bohemian Rhapsody Parody

Is this the real finale?

Is this just sci- fi?

Caught in and OTP

No return to reality.

Open your Tumblr,

Look up the episode guide and see.

I'm just a fanboy, I need no OTP,

Because I'm easy ship, easy NO!

Little fandom, little fanfic.

Anyway way the plot ends, it really does matter to me. (To me.)

Moffat, just killed a character.

Put a phaser against his head,

Pulled my trigger now he's not dead.

Moffat! The season had just ended.

But now you've gone and thrown it off St. Barts.

Moffat! You meant to make me cry.

If it's not back again next year,

Cry on, cry on

Cause it really does matter.

Too late, the season's gone.

Sends posts to Tumblr.

Feels are aching all the time.

Good bye Sherlock, you had to die.

Got to leave us all behind with Anderson.

Moffat! (Any way the plot ends) I don't want it to end,

I sometimes wish I had never watched it at all.

I see a little spin off of a show

Sherlock, Sherlock, will you solve a crime?

Moriarty and the Master,

Very, very confusing me.

(Johnlock) Sherolly.

(Johnlock) Sherolly,

Sherolly not Johnlock

Sheriarty.

I'm just a fanboy, I have no OTP.

He's just a fanboy from a geek family,

Spare him his feels from this season finale.

Easy ship, Easy NO! Will you let me ship?

Mark Gatiss! No, we will not let you ship. (Let him ship!)

Steven Moffat! We will not let you ship. (Let him ship!)

Moffat and Gatiss! We will not let you ship. (Let me ship!)

Will not let you ship. (Let me ship!)

Never, never let you ship!

Never let me ship, oh.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Oh, Moffat mia, Moffat mia (Moffat mia let me ship.)

Superwholock has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

So you think you can ship me with anyone?

So you think you can ship me and leave me to die?

Oh, Tumblr, can't do this to me, Tumblr,

Just got to post this last fic, just got to really post this last fic.

(Oh, John, oh, John)

The plot really matters,

Anyone can see,

The plot really matters,

The plot really matters to me.

Anyway the plot ends.

**Hope you guys liked this BBC parody. I was bored in class and listening to this song when this glorious idea struck me from the great gods Gatiss and Moffat themselves. If you liked it, leave a review. I might post more parodies if you do. ;)**


	2. Don't Stop Fangirling

Chapter 2 Posting

Don't Stop Fangirling

Don't Stop Believing parody

Just a fangirl, living in the Muggle world.

She took the Impala going anywhere.

Just a fanboy, born and raised in Middle Earth.

He took the T.A.R.D.I.S. going anywhere.

An angel in holy fire.

The smell of aconite and cheap monkshood.

For a Tumblr they can share the night.

It goes on and on and on and- squirrel!

Silence, waiting up and down Purgatory.

With Sylar searching in the night.

Fallen angels, living just to find Heaven.

Plotting, somewhere on Earth.

Working hard just to stay alive.

Everybody loves a thrill.

Pay with their souls to roll the dice just one more time.

Some will win. Some will lose. Loki was born to rule.

Oh, the Bifrost never ends, it just gets broken by Thor.

Avengers, waiting, up and down New York.

Loki's searching in the night.

Augustus Waters, living just to avoid oblivion.

Hiding, somewhere in Amsterdam.

Don't stop fangirling. Hold onto that plot twist.

Katniss Everdeen.

Don't stop fanboying. Hold on to that novel.

Tobias Eaton.

Don't stop.

**Another glorious idea sprung forth from boredom in school. This was the first one I came up with, and the one that really lead me to parody making. I just hope you enjoy these, because I will post as many as I can come up with. They will all be on this story, so you guys don't have to search forever for each parody. Leave a review. You guys can thank ****laurenathalasa**** and ****I am Mycroft Holmes** **for this new song. I might not always update this quickly, it really depends on how quickly I can come up with a new parody.**


End file.
